


Prince Zayn Malik (traduction)

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn est un Prince qui fait son coming-out dans le show d’Ellen et révèle que Liam Payne est la célébrité sur qui il craque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Zayn Malik (traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince Zayn Malik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813533) by [malikstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone). 



Zayn savait que c’était probablement étrange qu’un Prince Britannique soit dans l’émission d’Ellen Degeneres, mais il ne voulait pas faire son « énorme » annonce n’importe où.

Il aimait Ellen. Elle était extrêmement généreuse, gentille et attentionnée. Presque tout ce qu’elle disait lui faisait monter le sourire aux lèvres. Zayn la respectait énormément, et il avait été ravi de savoir qu’elle était super excitée de le recevoir dans son émission pour partager ses ragots.

Malgré le fait qu’il soit un Prince, Zayn était un gars plutôt banal. Il ne marchait pas, tous les jours, dans la rue vêtu de ces costumes qui lui donnaient un air guindé, il ne pissait pas non plus dans des toilettes en or. Il n’avait pas de serviteurs qui le servaient avec un plateau en argent, et même si ses parents l’auraient laissé en avoir, il n’aurait pas voulu.

Zayn ne se pensait pas plus important qu’une autre personne, et la seule raison de la présence de son garde du corps est parce que ses parents avaient insisté. Et aussi parce que Martin était devenu son meilleur ami.

Donc, ouais, il était une personne banale. Si on exclut le fait que « Prince » soit constamment rattaché au début de son nom, le garde du corps, les regards et les murmures, et le fait qu’il vive, dans ce que l’on ne peut que décrire par, un manoir.

 

\- x -

 

« On m’a dit que tu avais une grande annonce pour nous ? demande Ellen, en souriant gentiment et regardant intensément vers lui.

 

Zayn rit nerveusement. « Um, comment dire, ce n’est pas vraiment aussi énorme que ça y parait, c’est juste, je suis – um – je suis gay ? » Ça sort comme une question, ce qui le fait se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même, mais ça allait le faire.

La foule l’acclame et applaudit et il assume le fait que plus de la moitié des gens présents ne savent pas qui il est ou même s’en préoccupe, mais ils ont tous l’air de le soutenir. Zayn fait un grand sourire, et il espère que ses rougissements ne se verront pas à l’écran.

 

Ellen glousse un peu, « Tu n’as pas l’air très sûr. », blague-t-elle.

Zayn rigole un peu en inclinant sa tête. « J’en suis définitivement sûr. » lui répond-il avec un petit rire.

« Bravo pour ton coming-out. Je sais que c’est difficile et que ça peut-être beaucoup à gérer, surtout que vous êtes de sang Royal et les gens commencent seulement à accepter l’homosexualité. » Elle sourit gentiment, compréhensive, et Zayn sent comme un poids qui s’envole de ses épaules. « Comment tes parents ont réagi lorsque tu leur as dit ? Est-ce qu’ils te soutiennent ? »

« Carrément, » Zayn hoche la tête, « ils n’ont pas été si choqués que ça lorsque je leur ai dit. Je n’avais jamais vraiment montré d’intérêt pour les filles, ou même prétendu pour me couvrir, je n’ai juste jamais rien _dit_ à ce propos. Ils sont vraiment à fond derrière moi pour mon coming-out. Bien sûr, ils étaient un peu hésitants au début, mais une fois que je leur ai dit que j’aimais notre peuple, et qu’il avait le droit de savoir – pas que ce soit vraiment grand-chose – ils étaient complètement derrière moi.

Ellen sourit, hochant la tête. « Alors, est-ce que tu vois quelqu’un ? »

Zayn pousse un rire de surprise, et secoue sa tête. « Non, définitivement pas. C’est assez dur d’apprendre à connaitre quelqu’un quand vous êtes un Prince, pas vrai ? » Ellen et la foule rient, le faisant sourire. « Je n’ai presque pas d’amis. J’ai mon garde du corps, Martin, c’est à peu près tout. C’est mon meilleur ami. »

« C’est adorable ! » Dit Ellen, « C’est bien que tu t’entendes avec les gens chargés de ta sécurité, ou ils pourraient juste te laisser te faire écraser par la foule. » Zayn rigole en hochant la tête, et derrière Andy, le producteur de l’émission, il voit Martin sourire et rire tendrement.

« Donc tu ne vois personne, est-ce que tu as un ‘celebrity crush’ ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Ellen a ce regard, comme si elle essayait de ne pas rire parce qu’elle sait que ça le rend vraiment gêné, et ça le fait rire un peu, c’est la principale raison pour laquelle il l’aime. Elle le fait toujours rire.

« J’en ai un. » Il répond, espérant qu’elle n’en demanderait pas plus. Mais quand il voit Martin à nouveau, l’air incroyablement content de soi, il sait que ça ne va pas être bon.

« Ah oui ? » Ellen dit, riant de ce rire étrange comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, « Eh bien, qui est-ce ? »

Zayn sourit, essayant de retenir son rire, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ça le fait rire, peut-être est-ce la panique, il pense. « Non, » Il secoue sa tête, riant bêtement, « je ne le dirai pas. ».

Ce n’est pas grand-chose, il devrait juste le _dire_. Mais il vient à peine de sortir du placard, et maintenant il doit dire au monde entier qui est son « celebrity crush ». Ce qui est OK, c’est juste un crush sur une célébrité, pas vrai ? Mais il est beaucoup plus – _investi_ pourrait-on dire, dans son celebrity crush que la plupart des gens. Autre que les fangirls, et fanboys. « Eh bien, je ne veux pas t’arracher les mots de la bouche, mais je le ferai si je le dois. » Ellen dit, en souriant d’un air suffisant.

« Bien, » souffle Zayn, riant toujours niaisement, « je suis complètement fan des One Direction. »

«  Un membre en particulier ? L’ensemble du groupe ou, tu en aimes un en particulier ? »

Zayn fait un oui de la tête. « Liam. » Il rougit un peu, espérant toujours que ça n’apparaisse pas à l’écran, comme ça personne ne pourra voir _à quel point_ il aime Liam.

« J’ai parlé à Martin, ton garde du corps, un peu avant quand nous faisions des plans pour que tu passes dans l’émission, donc je le savais déjà. » Ellen le dit en souriant. « On a un cadeau pour toi, ils ne sont pas encore sortis. Donc tu as le tout premier ! » Elle se penche par-dessus sa chaise, attrape un sac bleu avant de se retourner vers Zayn et de lui tendre.

Il sort le premier truc, qui est un onesie gris avec du bleu, du rouge et des marques de mains blanches partout dessus. « Celui-là a toutes les mains des One Direction imprimées dessus. » Dit-elle tandis qu’il glousse et sort le suivant, un bleu marine avec une seule empreinte de main. « Et celle-ci est celle de Liam ! » Dit-elle, toute excitée.

Zayn rigole, secouant tendrement sa tête. « Merci ! ».

« De rien. On s’est dit que si tu voulais voir un de leurs concerts ou quelque chose comme ça, tu pourrais t’en charger tout seul. Donc, c’était le second meilleur truc. » Elle sourit gaiement, et vraiment Zayn veut crier de joie, juste un peu, parce qu’il était sur le point d’en _acheter_ un lorsqu’ils sortiraient dans un mois. Et bien qu’il ait l’air calme et cool dans la presse, il s’agite dans tous les sens en fangirlant lorsqu’il s’agit des One Direction.

« C’est génial. Vraiment. Merci énormément ! » Il doit rire, parce qu’il est Prince, et qu’il est assis ici recevant des onesies de la part d’Ellen Degeneres, parlant de ô combien il aime un boysband.

« J’ai été ravi de te recevoir, Zayn ! Reviens quand tu veux, sérieusement. Tu es génial ! On serait ravis de t’avoir à nouveau avec nous. » Dit Ellen en souriant, avant de se tourner vers la caméra. « Melissa McCarthy sera là avec nous après la pub ! ».

 

\- x -

 

Quand le hashtag ‘Prince Zayn Malik’ apparait dans les tendances, beaucoup de tweets sont là pour montrer leur soutien, d’autres contiennent des propos homophobes, mais il s’en fiche pas mal.

 

\- x -

 

Il vient juste de finir de coiffer ses cheveux, pinaillant devant le miroir pour être sûr que tout est parfait, quand Martin frappe à la porte de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

 

Zayn tourne rapidement la poignée, tirant juste assez pour faire passer un ruban. Martin passe sa tête dedans, tenant le téléphone de Zayn contre sa poitrine. « Zayn, Liam Payne est au téléphone, il veut te parler. » Lui dit Martin, l’air confus et un peu choqué.

Zayn _veut_ penser qu’il blague, lui jouant un tour, mais il a l’air totalement sincère et Martin n’est pas le genre à faire des blagues de mauvais goûts. « Um, okay. » Dit Zayn en prenant le téléphone. « Merci, Marty ! ».

« Um, bonjour ? » Répond Zayn en hésitant après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« Salut ! » Apparait la voix de Liam, brillante et pur. « Comment allez-vous, Prince Malik ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Zayn, « s’il vous plait appelez-moi juste Zayn. » Dit-il avec un petit rire.

« Pas de souci, comment allez-vous, _Zayn_  ? » Répond Liam, content.

« Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Ça va super ! Je viens juste de te voir dans l’émission d’Ellen ! Est-ce que tes onesies te plaisent ? »

Zayn sourit, mordant ses lèvres et touche l’encadrement de la porte du bout du pied. « Ils me plaisent, merci. Très confortables. »

Liam glousse. « N’est-ce pas ? Je les adore ! »

Zayn entend quelqu’un, Louis, il pense, dire quelque chose comme ‘ _Allez, Liam, juste fais-le !_ ’ suivit par un fort bruit sourd.

« Um, Liam ? Tu vas bien ? » Demande Zayn après quelques minutes de silence.

« Oui ! Désolé ! » Répond Liam. « Louis est tombé du lit. C’est un idiot. »

 

Zayn rigole à l’évident braillement de protestation de Louis.

 

« Um, donc, comme – on va être dans le coin pour deux concerts et des photo-shoots la semaine prochaine. » Continue Liam. Il a l’air nerveux, c’est trop mignon. « Et je me, um, demandais si tu voudrais prendre un café ? Ou un thé peut-être ? ».

Zayn mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure, s’empêchant lui-même de rire sottement comme une fille de 12 ans, et grimace face à la douleur. « Um, oui. Yeah ! Carrément, um. Tu peux m’envoyer des sms ou m’appeler, si tu veux. On peut organiser un truc. ».

Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Liam lorsqu’il dit « Bien sûr, je vais le faire ! » et il a définitivement entendu des cris de joie et des applaudissements qu’il pense venir de Niall.

 

Ils sont restés encore un peu au téléphone. Eh bien, deux heures pour être exact. Zayn rougit quand Liam reparle de l’interview, disant à quel point le fait qu’il soit gêné était drôle. Ils ont parlé de choses sans grande importance, comme leurs nourritures favorites, et des histoires arrivées durant leur enfance, des fans complètement dingues, et de comment on se sent lorsqu’on est Prince.

 

\- x -

 

Ils ont continué de s’envoyer des sms durant toute la semaine. Ce ne sont pas toujours de grandes conversations, surtout que Liam est très occupé avec les concerts, __ les interviews et les photo-shoots, mais à chaque fois qu’il a un moment de libre il envoie un message à Zayn, quelque chose comme ‘ _le présentateur n’arrête pas d’harceler Niall, tu devrais voir sa tête, il est tout rouge !’_ ou ‘ _Harry a mis des glaçons dans mon pantalon :(_ ’ ou encore ‘ _Une des fans m’a posé des questions à ton sujet :)_ ’.

Une fois, Liam a envoyé un message à Zayn disant ‘ _Bébé, tu peux m’appeler Nemo, parce que je ne suis jamais effrayé pour toucher des fesses_ ’ ce qui a provoqué le rejet du jus d’orange, qu’il avait dans sa bouche, sur ses genoux avant qu’il commence à glousser jusqu’à ce que son estomac lui fasse mal. C’était juste tellement _Liam_.

Par la suite, le jeudi Liam lui envoie un message tôt le matin disant ‘ _On vient d’atterrir :) Café demain ? xx_ ’

Zayn ronchonne encore un peu endormi, bien qu’il soit très heureux. Il s’enfonce un peu plus dans les couvertures, en se recroquevillant. ‘ _Carrément. Je connais un endroit parfait. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde, donc je ne pense pas qu’on soit beaucoup interrompus par les fans. Je peux t’envoyer l’adresse demain ? :) x_ ’ répond-il.

 

\- x -

 

Zayn est nerveux. Il n’arrête pas de se demander si c’est un rencard ou juste une sortie entre amis, si ses cheveux sont trop ébouriffés ou trop plats, si son sweat noir avec inscrit ‘cool kids don’t dance’ est trop décontracté.

Que se passera-t-il si Liam est sur son 31, au moins un peu ? S’il passe pour un imbécile ? Si Liam le déteste ?

Il creuse le gravier à l’aide du bout de sa converse blanche, un tic qu’il a depuis aussi longtemps qu’il peut se souvenir, assis sur un banc en bois (ils ont décidé de se donner rendez-vous dans un parc près du café) quand il entend un joyeux ‘ _Hey_ ’ qui lui fait instantanément relever la tête.

Liam marche vers lui, et tout ce que Zayn peut penser est ‘ _putain de merde, c’est possible d’être aussi canon ?_ ’. Parce que vraiment, il porte un jean super serré, et une chemise blanche Henley, roulée au-dessus des coudes, avec le premier bouton défait, laissant voir sa clavicule. Les Henley sont la _faiblesse_ de Zayn. Ce n’est pas _juste_.

 

« Salut ! » Zayn sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir. C’est un peu gênant, et le fait que Martin se tienne un peu plus loin ne l’aide pas beaucoup, il rit probablement du fait qu’il agisse comme un idiot.

 

Il salue Liam, qui le tire vers lui pour un câlin. Zayn est surpris, ce n’était pas vraiment prévu que Liam, eh bien, fasse _ça_. Zayn, un peu hésitant, enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Liam, souriant lorsqu’il serre ses épaules dans une forte étreinte, et niche son visage dans le cou de Zayn.

 

Liam a un petit rire qui le fait vibrer contre la poitrine de Zayn. « Tu es superbe. » dit-il dans l’oreille de Zayn.

« Merci. » marmonne Zayn, le son un peu étouffé par l’épaule de Liam, « Toi aussi. ».

 

Liam le repousse avec un grand sourire, il peut voir ses yeux se fermer dans un pli que Zayn adore.

 

Pendant qu’ils marchent, Zayn lui demande comment s’est passé le vol, essayant de faire la conversation. C’est surréaliste, marcher en compagnie de Liam Payne, être capable de le toucher et de le sentir (il n’est pas louche, il le jure) alors que deux semaines auparavant ils étaient encore des étrangers l’un pour l’autre.

 

Alors qu’ils allaient arriver au magasin, le téléphone de Liam sonne. Il fronce les sourcils de la plus adorable des manières. « Je suis désolé » dit Liam, en répondant au téléphone, « C’est Harry, je me dépêche. Prends ce que tu penses que j’aime et trouve une table ? ». Il a l’air coupable, mais Zayn ne s’en préoccupe pas. Il fait juste un signe de la main vers lui, sourit et lui assure que tout va bien.

 

Quand Zayn s’assoit à la table avec deux gobelets de thé (il s’est dit que c’était le choix le plus sûr), Liam raccroche. Il lance un grand sourire vers Zayn, en un merci silencieux.

 

« Tout va bien ? » demande Zayn, enlevant le couvercle de son thé, posant les deux sur la petite table ronde et s’installant sur la chaise en face de Liam.

« Oui, tout va bien. Harry est juste… stupide, vraiment. » Rigole Liam. « Il a perdu la clé de sa chambre, il pensait que je l’avais peut-être, va savoir pourquoi. ».

Zayn rigole, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Vous n’êtes là que pour quelques jours, non ? »

« Yup. » Liam sourit, buvant son thé à petites gorgées. « On a quelques interviews et un photo-shoot, pour… un truc. Pour être honnête, je ne m’en souviens plus. » Il glousse légèrement et Zayn sourit à ce son.

« Eh bien, quand vous aurez du temps libre, toi et les gars pourraient venir voir mon, um, manoir, si tu veux ? »

«  Sérieux ? » Demande Liam avec enthousiasme. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »

« Pas du tout, » dit Zayn, posant ses coudes sur la table, « ça a l’air d’être de bons gars, et je n’ai pas vraiment grand-chose d’autre à faire, donc… »

« Ce serait génial ! » Dit Liam. Il se penche en avant, pose lui-aussi ses coudes sur la table, et croise leurs doigts ensemble, brossant de son pouce l’articulation de l’index de Zayn. Il arbore un large sourire vers Zayn, et les yeux de Zayn n’arrêtent pas de faire des allers-retours entre son visage et leurs mains, puis il sourit à son tour, serrant les doigts de Liam. « Je pense qu’on a du temps libre samedi, j’en parlerai aux garçons. »

 

Zayn rayonne alors qu’il penche la tête. Il entend le bruit d’un appareil photo, et tourne sa tête pour voir Martin une table plus loin avec son téléphone dans la main et un sourire suffisant peint sur le visage. Zayn le fusille du regard.

 

\- x -

 

Pendant qu’ils marchent vers le parc une heure plus tard, comme c’est là où leurs voitures respectives viennent les chercher, Liam tient sa main tout le long du trajet.

A mi-chemin, il entend ‘ _Oh mon Dieu, c’est le Prince Zayn et Liam Payne ! Ils se tiennent la main !_ ’ et il se tourne pour voir deux filles, probablement dans les seize ou dix-sept ans les fixer avec de grands yeux.

 

Il leur sourit, alors que Liam leur dit poliment : « Salut les filles, comment allez-vous-- ? »

« Vous êtes ensemble ?! » Lâche comme réponse l’une des deux filles, la blonde.

Liam glousse, secouant sa tête. « C’est juste le premier rendez-vous, chérie. On ne peut pas encore dire ‘ _ensemble_ ’ » répondit-il naturellement. Zayn est ravi, il n’a honnêtement eu aucune idée de quoi dire.

 

Liam embrasse sa joue quand sa voiture arrive, et le visage de Zayn le chauffe tellement qu’il pense qu’il pourrait s’enflammer.

 

\- x -

 

« Excusez-moi, Mr. Malik ? »

« Oui, Gloria. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Dit Zayn dans le téléphone. Gloria est une des personnes qui travaillent dans le manoir (Zayn déteste dire le mot ‘palace’) et Zayn l’aime énormément, elle est merveilleuse et gentille. Parfois il l’appelle ‘Tantine Gloria’ mais il trouve ça bizarre de l’appeler comme ça lorsqu’elle travaille.

« Vous avez des invités ! Messieurs Payne, Horan, Tomlinson et Styles. »

« Oh ! Merci, je descends dans une minute ! »

 

Zayn lance son téléphone sur l’énorme lit King Size, et s’élance carrément hors de sa chambre.

Il est à ça de descendre les escaliers en roulant mais il se rattrape au dernier moment. Il avance plus doucement dans la seconde partie pour ne pas avoir l’air trop impatient, il est vraiment paranoïaque, parfois.

Quand il arrive finalement dans l’entrée, les garçons sont assis dans les chaises blanches et noires qu’il aime tant. Elles ont l’air inconfortable, mais on a l’impression d’être assis sur un nuage. Ça rend quelque chose d’étrange, cependant. Comme s’il était dans une salle d’attente ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

 

« Hey, vous allez bien ? » Dit Zayn alors qu’il les approche, inaperçu jusqu’ici.

Liam se lève en un instant, disant « Tu m’as manqué ! » et il enveloppe Zayn dans un câlin. Zayn n’est pas vraiment un grand fan des câlins à moins qu’ils viennent de Gloria ou de sa mère ou parfois de Martin, mais il aime énormément ceux de Liam.

« Tu m’as manqué, toi aussi. » Répond Zayn timidement, parce que c’est vraiment le cas. C’est un peu perturbant. Ils ont passé deux heures ensemble au total, l’autre jour, qu’est-ce que ce sera lorsque Liam retournera à Londres ou en Amérique ?

 

Les autres membres du groupe le serrent à leur tour dans leurs bras. C’est différent, sûrement parce que c’est quelque chose de plus rapide et qu’ils lui tapotent le dos avec cette manie étrange qu’il n’a jamais compris. Ils se sont tous présentés bien qu’ils _sachent_ que Zayn sait qui ils sont, mais Zayn s’en fiche.

 

« Donc, um, vous voulez visiter un peu ou juste aller dans ma chambre ? » Demande Zayn.

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de nous faire visiter ? » Dit Louis.

« Non pas du tout ! » Sourit Zayn, lumineux. « On peut commencer avec uh, la bibliothèque j’imagine ? Ensuite il y a le cinéma, et le Jardin. C’est vraiment tout ce qu’il y a d’intéressant ici. »

Harry ouvre grand les yeux. « Tu as ton propre cinéma ? »

« Harry c’est un putain de _Prince_ à quoi tu t’attendais ? » Dit Niall entre deux rires, et Harry rougit un peu.

« Okay, eh bien. Um, par-là. » Dit Zayn, tournant sa tête d’un coup sec.

 

Liam tient sa main à nouveau alors qu’ils marchent à travers le long et large vestibule. Les murs blancs sont remplis de grandes photos de sa famille, il pense que c’est un peu arrogant et étouffant, mais sa mère a _insisté_.

 

« C’est une adorable photo, » dit Harry pas loin de lui, « elle a l’air géniale. »

Zayn suit la voix d’Harry jusqu’à une photo devant eux, et sourit. « Merci, c’est mon arrière-grand-mère. »

« C’est toi ? » Demande Louis, pointant une de lui lorsqu’il avait deux ans.

« Malheureusement. » Répond Zayn en riant. « Je déteste passer par ici, ça me donne envie de m’enfuir. »

« Je trouve ça cool, » dit Liam, avec un grand sourire. « Tu es merveilleux sur chaque photo. »

 

Zayn rougit quand les trois autres garçons lancent des ‘ _aww_ ’ et se mettent à faire des bruits de baisers. Liam rigole et frappe Louis qui est à côté de lui.

Ils arrivent devant deux grandes portes en bois. Zayn les ouvre facilement, les amenant dans une immense pièce avec des tonnes et des tonnes et des tonnes de livres sur chaque mur, allant presque jusqu’au plafond.

 

« Wow. » Dit Liam, l’émerveillement pointant dans sa voix.

« Donc, c’est genre, des classiques, d’autres livres de tous genres, et il y a genre le livre sur l’Histoire de la Famille, des archives, tout ça quoi. »

« Oh ! Salut, Zayn ! » Dit une voix depuis l’autre bout de la pièce.

Zayn se tourne pour voir son père assis à l’une des grandes tables avec son assistant, Tony, et sourit. « Salut Papa. » Dit-il. « Um, voici Liam, » dit-il en agitant leurs mains, « et ce sont ses amis, ou ses coéquipiers, plutôt. Niall, Louis et Harry. »

« Bonjour, les garçons ! » Les accueille gentiment Yaser, « Vous visitez ? »

« Uh, oui. » Couine Niall.

Zayn ne les a jamais vus aussi terrifiés. Il éclate de rire et son père commence aussi à glousser. « Relax les garçons ! Je ne mords pas. » Blague Yaser. « J’ai entendu plein de bonnes choses à propos de vous les gars. Surtout toi, Liam. »

« Merci, Monsieur. » Dit Liam gentiment, les joues rouges.

 

Ils ont l’air de se déraidir un peu, et Zayn leur montre son livre préféré et où il avait l’habitude de se cacher lorsqu’il avait six ans et qu’il ne voulait pas prendre un bain ou faire la sieste.

Quand les garçons commencent à parler de sa chambre, son père attrape son regard, et remue ses sourcils d’une façon suggestive en regardant Liam puis Zayn.

Zayn ouvre grand les yeux, son visage disant clairement ‘ _Embarrasse moi et je te tuerai dans ton sommeil._ ’ et Tony en rigole. Zayn s’était attendu à ce que cela arrive, juste pas quand il avait 19 ans.

 

« Donc, c’est bon pour ici ? » Demande Zayn, récoltant quatre hochements de tête. Il cligne des yeux pendant une seconde, c’est étrange lorsqu’ils font ça. « Uh, bien. Cinéma, maintenant ? Ou on peut s’arrêter à la cuisine si vous voulez ? Mon père a un invité ce soir, et Richard, le Chef qu’on embauche lorsque nous avons des invités, en fait toujours un peu trop, donc… »

« A la cuisine ! » Déclara Niall tout excité.

 

Zayn rigole, secouant sa tête alors qu’il les guide à nouveau dans le vestibule par lequel ils sont arrivés, puis un autre, plus court et sans photos vous regardant fixement sous tous les angles.

 

Harry laisse tomber un bras sur ses épaules, pousse Liam et lui dit « Va marcher avec les garçons, je veux parler à Zayn. ». Après un regard confus, Liam l’écoute, reculant de quelques pas.

« Alors, tu aimes bien notre Liam ? » Demande Harry.

« Um, il est gentil. Vraiment gentil. » Zayn hoche la tête les joues rouges.

« Tu penses que vous allez vous mettre ensemble ? »

« Je ne sais pas ? » Dit Zayn, « Je veux dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Mais, je vais juste voir si ça peut marcher, j’imagine. »

« Je pense qu’il t’aime assez. » Dit Harry gentiment, « Il parle tout le temps de toi, _ooh devine ce qu’a dit Zayn, Zayn m’a raconté la plus drôle des histoires aujourd’hui, est-ce que tu as vu Zayn dans les magazines aujourd’hui ? Il est si canon !_ Ça me donne assez envie de vomir, en fait.

Zayn rayonne, riant un peu. « Je pense que Martin en a marre de m’entendre parler tout le temps de Liam, aussi. »

« Eh bien, je voulais juste dire, Prince ou pas, si tu le blesse, je t’arracherai les couilles et te les ferai manger. » Dit Harry, terriblement sincère.

« Um, je ne le prévois pas ? » Dit Zayn, un peu inquiet. « Il est merveilleux, je ne pourrai jamais le blesser, intentionnellement. »

« Bien ! » Dit Harry, tout de suite plus joyeux. « Ça va le faire alors ! »

 

Zayn hoche la tête, et ils arrivent à la cuisine. Il sourit et dit bonjour à Richard, et lui demande comment va son bébé.

 

« Souhaitez-vous et vos invités goûter à mes mi-cuits au chocolat ? » Demande Richard.

« Carrément ! » Dit Zayn, « Richard fait les meilleurs desserts. » Explique-t-il aux garçons.

 

Richard leur donne à chacun un petit bol avec une fraise sur le côté, et ils s’assoient autour de la table noire de la cuisine pendant qu’ils mangent. Niall gémit presque lorsqu’il goûte, et tout le monde rigole.

 

« C’est incroyable ! » Dit Louis.

 

Richard a l’air très content de lui.

Liam accroche leurs chevilles sous la table, souriant doucement à Zayn, qui ne peut pas enlever son sourire de son visage. 

 

\- x -

 

Zayn leur montre ensuite le cinéma. Il y a six rangées de sièges – les mêmes que ceux du théâtre, ils sont beaucoup plus confortables que ceux que l’on peut trouver dans les cinémas classiques. Il y a aussi une machine à popcorn qui ressemble à celle des carnavals, une étagère remplie de bonbons de toute sorte, un mini-frigo et un grand écran à l’avant de la salle.

 

«  Ils l’ont fait construire quand j’avais genre, dix ans et aucun ami donc tout ce que je faisais c’était regarder des films » dit Zayn.

« C’est cool, » dit Liam, « C’est exactement comme un vrai cinéma. »

 

Ils finissent par s’installer et regarder _The Dark Night_ et _Friends With Benefits_ , mais à la moitié de _Friends With Benefits_ Zayn s’excuse pour Liam et lui, disant aux garçons qu’ils reviendraient avant que le film ne soit fini.

 

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Liam.

« Le Jardin, c’est mon endroit préféré, enfin à part ma chambre. » Dit Zayn, en les guidant vers l’imposante porte vitrée.

 

Le Jardin est immense, avec genre 20 différentes allées, et une énorme fontaine en plein milieu.

Zayn emmène Liam à travers son allée préférée. C’est n’est pas le plus courte, mais ce n’est pas non plus la plus longue. Elle a de grandes haies, et de multiples fleurs et des vignes y poussaient. L’allée est mignonne, il y a des pierres sombres au sol, et quelques bancs sont posés le long du chemin.

Ils s’assoient sur le banc préféré de Zayn, celui qui a son nom gravé derrière pour que personne ne le voie. Il l’a fait lorsqu’il avait 13 ans, pensant qu’il était un genre de rebelle.

Liam passe son bras autour de sa taille, et Zayn pousse un soupir de ravissement.

 

« Merci de nous avoir invité, Zayn. » Dit doucement Liam. « Ils semblent vraiment t’apprécier. »

« Je les aime beaucoup aussi. » Dit Zayn à son tour, se rapprochant plus de Liam pour se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Et c’est avec plaisir. »

« Je pars mardi. » Ajoute tristement Liam. « Je me demandais si tu voulais passer la nuit de lundi à mon hôtel, avec moi ? Je n’attends pas _qu’il se passe_ quoi que ce soit. J’ai juste, un genre d’envie que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois ici, si ce n’est pas bizarre. » Dit Liam, laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

Zayn lui répond à l’aide de grand sourire, et il le sent se détendre instantanément. « J’adorerais. Martin va sûrement devoir parler avec tes gardes du corps, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. »

« Génial ! Tu aimes _Friends_  ? On pourra se faire une nuit blanche et faire comme si on regardait vraiment. » Dit gaiement Liam. « Je suis très tactile, il faut que tu le saches. »

« Moi aussi. Du moins, je pense que je le suis. » Sourit Zayn, en essayant d’arrêter les papillons qui s’agitent dans son estomac. « Et j’adore _Friends_. »

Liam lui fait un énorme sourire, ses yeux se plissant en une fente. « Est-ce que je risque de me faire arrêter si je t’embrasse là tout de suite ? »

« Tu vas te faire arrêter si tu ne le fais pas. » Blague Zayn, un sourire insolent pendu à ses lèvres.

 

Liam baisse un peu sa tête, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Zayn. Liam embrasse chastement ses lèvres deux fois, avant de l’embrasser plus intensément.

La main de Zayn quitte son genou pour venir se glisser à l’arrière du crâne de Liam, essayant de ne pas ruiner sa coiffure.

Ils s’embrassent langoureusement pendant un moment, le rire se perdant dans la bouche de l’autre et partageant de doux sourires, avant que Zayn ne décide qu’il est temps de rentrer, retrouver les autres garçons.

Lorsqu’ils reviennent le film vient à peine de se finir, et ils en commencent de suite un nouveau, _Clueless_. Alors que Zayn rejoignait son siège, Liam l’attrape et le tire sur ses genoux, et ils finissent par rester dans les bras l’un de l’autre, partageant le même popcorn et parfois des baisers pendant que Niall et Louis font les idiots, et Harry reste collé à l’écran.

 

\- x -

 

« Hey, babe ! » Dit Liam tout excité.

« Salut, » glousse Zayn, « Je suis presque arrivé, je devrais être là dans cinq minutes. »

« Ça marche, j’ai hâte de te voir. Paul t’attendra ! »

« Okay. Bye, Li’. » Finit Zayn, ignorant Martin le fixant affectueusement, un sourire ornant son visage.

 

Quand ils arrivent à l’hôtel, ils se disent qu’ils peuvent passer devant et non derrière. Il n’y a seulement qu’un petit groupe de fan dehors, elles doivent être vingt au maximum.

Liam et Paul sont dehors, Liam signe des autographes et prend des photos, et toutes les filles sont étonnamment calmes. Martin l’amène vers Liam, vérifiant avec Paul si tout va bien avant de les quitter avec un ‘Comporte-toi bien, gamin.’

 

« Tu m’as manqué, bébé. » Souffle Liam dans son oreille alors qu’ils se câlinent. Zayn a remarqué qu’il le faisait beaucoup. Bien sûr, il ne s’en plaint pas.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, Li’ » Renvoie tendrement Zayn.

 

Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Liam l’embrasse rapidement, et les flashs des appareils photos crépitent, Zayn le sait, mais il ne s’en préoccupe pas vraiment. Il est sorti du placard pour une raison, et il est content que Liam ne veuille pas se cacher non plus. Il dit qu’il n’y a rien à cacher puisqu’il s’est ouvertement déclaré bisexuel l’année dernière.

 

« Très bien, merci les filles. Faites attention à vous, hein ? » Ordonne gentiment Liam aux fans, posant sa main au creux du dos de Zayn, prêt à rentrer dans l’hôtel.

« Attendez ! » Une petite voix sort de la foule. Il la cherche un peu du regard, avant de remarquer une petite fille dans un t-shirt One Direction. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une photo avec vous deux ? _S’il vous plait_  ? » Demande-t-elle timidement.

« Désolé, chérie- » Commence Liam, mais il est coupé par Zayn : « Bien sûr, ma puce ! ».

« Tu es sûr ? » Lui demande Liam, « Je sais que tu n’aimes pas vraiment ce genre de choses. »

« Tout va bien. » Le rassure Zayn avec un sourire. « Elle est adorable, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. »

 

Zayn la tient contre sa hanche, entre lui et Liam, qui enroule un bras autour d’eux alors que la mère de la petite prend la photo.

 

« Liam ? » Dit la fille, « Zayn est ton Prince Charmant, comme dans Cendrillon ? »

Liam rigole, radieux. « Il se pourrait bien que oui. »

 

La fille tourne violemment sa tête vers Zayn, ses tresses le fouettant au passage en plein visage, les yeux brillants et la bouche grande ouverte.

 

« Allez, mon amour, on va laisser les garçons partir maintenant, ok ? » Dit la mère de la fille, l’air désolé.

Zayn la rend à sa mère, souriant tendrement. « Au revoir, chérie. »

« Au revoir Prince Zayn ! » S’exclame-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Liam, « Au revoir Princesse Liam ! »

 

Zayn éclate de rire alors qu’ils font le chemin pour rentrer dans l’hôtel, avec Paul qui rit sous sa cape alors que Liam rougit.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivent à la chambre de Liam, il remercie Paul, qui hoche la tête avec un sourire suffisant : « Bonne nuit Zayn, Bonne nuit Princesse Liam. »

« Je ne suis pas une fille. » Ronchonne Liam alors qu’il ferme la porte au nez de Paul.

« Tu ferais une fille adorable, Princesse. » Se moque Zayn, en se laissant tomber sur le lit double, s’échouant dans la couverture cotonneuse.

« Ferme-la, » rigole Liam, « Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux prendre quelque chose à manger avant qu’on s’installe ? »

« Non, ça va. » Dit Zayn avec un petit bâillement, « J’ai mangé les restes de Richard il y a une demi-heure. »

« Bien, veux-tu – uh, je dors en boxer, mais je peux mettre un short ou un t-shirt si tu veux ? » Demande nerveusement Liam.

« Ne t’inquiète pas à propos de ça, Li’. » Dit Zayn avec un sourire tendre, « Je m’en fiche, je dors comme ça aussi. »

« Oh, très bien alors. » Sourit Liam.

 

Ils enlèvent leurs vêtements pour ne garder que le boxer, avant de se câliner dans le grand lit. Liam le tient fermement contre lui, et Zayn pose sa tête contre sa clavicule pour qu’il puisse voir la télé, et leurs doigts sont croisés, ensemble, sur l’estomac de Liam.

Pendant le premier épisode, Liam vérifie son compte Twitter au-dessus du crâne de Zayn. Il dit à Zayn qu’il y a plein de photos d’eux s’embrassant ou se faisant un câlin, et il y a un tweet mentionnant la petite fille qui l’a appelé Princesse Liam.

 

Liam commence à rire comme un fou un moment plus tard, surprenant Zayn. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Demande ce dernier.

« PrinceZaynAndPrincesseLiam est en tendance. » Liam a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Bien. Maintenant tout le monde sait qui porte la culotte ici. » Rit bêtement Zayn.

 

Zayn et Liam parcourent toutes les photos d’eux, ce qui est plutôt facile grâce au tag ‘Ziam’ sur Tumblr, et Liam enregistre leurs favorites dans son téléphone et les envoie à Zayn.

 

\- x -

 

Zayn accompagne Liam à l’aéroport pour lui dire au revoir, et ils passent au moins dix minutes à se câliner, ce qui amuse énormément Harry.

Zayn est triste, il aime avoir Liam près de lui. Mais, c’est seulement pour une semaine, puis Liam restera avec lui pendant quatre jours.

Ça va aller.

 

\- x -

 

Tout va. Bien, c’est ça. Liam est parti pour une semaine, il lui envoie des sms durant ses pauses et l’appelle, même pour cinq minutes, toutes les nuits.

Lorsqu’il revient, ils passent deux jours confinés dans la chambre de Zayn ou dans le cinéma, passant leur temps à s’embrasser et à se câliner et faire l’imbécile, et les deux derniers jours ils organisent de réels rendez-vous. Au Café ou dans des restaurants fantaisistes pour le dîner.

Liam a trois mois de pause, puis il part en Amérique pour la tournée, donc ils se rendent énormément visite. Ils vont à un rendez-vous au carnaval, et Liam gagne le plus gros chiot en peluche qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Ils vont à un concert d’Ed Sheeran et se chantent les paroles l’un à l’autre, puis ils traînent un peu avec Ed, et Zayn apprend qu’il est aussi cool qu’il a l’air.

Ils font des choses banales comme trouver de nouvelles musiques qu’ils aiment, traîner dans l’appartement de Liam, sortir en boite avec Harry, Niall et Louis.

Il parle souvent avec les autres gars par sms, et les appelle aussi parfois. Ils sont tous meilleurs amis, et Zayn est plus heureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été.

 

\- x -

 

Quand Liam part, Zayn essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point il est triste, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment avec un Liam qui lui fait les yeux de chiots les plus tristes qu’il n’ait jamais vu, à l’aéroport.

 

« Ça va, Liam. » Dit doucement Zayn, « Je viendrai te voir, d’accord ? On va s’appeler et se voir en face time et sur Skype et s’envoyer des messages et tout va bien aller, ok ? »

« Je sais, » dit tristement Liam, « Ta stupide tête va juste énormément me manquer. »

Zayn arbore un large sourire. « Ta stupide tête va me manquer aussi, babe. »

« Et vos _deux_ stupides visages vont me manquer lorsque j’aurais fini de vous _tuer_. » Marmonne Louis, « Arrêtez d’être aussi mignon, c’est _dégoutant_. » Tout le monde rigole à part lui.

 

\- x -

 

Pendant un moment, tout est parfait. Le premier mois passe très vite. Zayn fait quelques voyages « d’affaires » avec son père, aide sa mère à décorer la chambre parentale, et Liam l’appelle beaucoup, lui envoie beaucoup de message et ils se font également des conversations sur Skype.

A la moitié du second mois, cette fois-ci ce sont les boys qui sont dans l’émission d’Ellen.

Il s’installe dans son lit, sous la couverture, avec son ordinateur, met ses écouteurs et appuie sur le bouton Play de la vidéo qu’Ellen – ou son staff – a posté sur YouTube, avec comme titre ‘One Direction talk about Prince Zayn Malik !’.

 

« Je vois que mon émission sert de ‘sites’ de rencontres ! » Dit Ellen, toute excitée.

« J’imagine que oui. » Rigole Liam. « J’ai toujours regardé Zayn dans les médias et autre, donc quand on a vu ton interview avec lui, les gars m’ont convaincu de lui passer un coup de téléphone et nous sommes allés prendre un thé la semaine d’après. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir le numéro du Prince ? » Demande Ellen en rigolant. « Ça doit être dur à obtenir, non ? »

« On va juste dire que je peux être très persuasif quand je veux. » Dit Louis avec un petit sourire satisfait, alors que Liam hoche la tête en souriant.

« Alors, vous êtes ensembles, pas vrai ? Est-ce que vous avez fait la grande étape qu’est la rencontre avec les parents ? » Interroge Ellen.

« Eh bien, je veux dire, on se voit depuis à peu près cinq ou six mois, je pense, mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé. » Dit Liam. « Mais nous avons tous rencontrés ses parents, et il a rencontré les miens, oui. »

« Bien, vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble. J’ai vu quelques photos, » des photos de Zayn et Liam se tenant la main dans Londres apparaissent à l’écran, et Zayn sourit, « et c’est vraiment adorable. Et vous les gars, vous vous entendez bien avec lui ? »

« Ouais, » Dit Harry en hochant la tête, « Deux jours après qu’ils aient eu leur premier rendez-vous, Zayn nous invitait tous chez lui, et il nous a fait visiter leur manoir et nous avons traîné ensemble, regardé quelques films. »

« On lui parle tous régulièrement, » dit Niall, « il est définitivement l’un de nos plus proches amis. »

« Je l’adore, » dit Louis, « il joue des tours à Liam avec moi. »

Ellen rigole. « C’est bien. Je suis contente que les choses marchent pour vous deux, Liam. Vous êtes tous les deux de très gentilles personnes et vous formez un super couple. »

« Merci. Il est vraiment merveilleux. Je suis très content de l’avoir rencontré. »

 

La vidéo se termine et Zayn a juste envie de serrer Liam entre ses bras et de lui embrasser le visage de la façon qui le fait glousser et plisser son petit nez.

 

Il prend son téléphone, tapant 3 sur le clavier numérique des raccourcis. La sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant que Liam ne décroche, disant joyeusement « Hi, babe ! ».

« Hi, Li’. » Dit Zayn, « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, par contre tu me manques. Tout va bien ? Tu sembles contrarié. »

« Ça va. Tu me manques, c’est tout. Je viens de regarder l’interview d’Ellen, et c’est un peu comme ça que tout a commencé tu sais ? Donc, ouais. » Il s’enfonce au plus profond de ses couvertures. D’une certaine manière, elles ont toujours une vague odeur de Liam, et ça l’aide, mais ça le rend triste en même temps.

« Tu me manques aussi bébé, tellement. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me voir, hein ? » Dit tendrement Liam.

« J’y pensais. Tu voudrais ? »

« Carrément ! » S’exclame Liam, « J’adore t’avoir près de moi, et tu me manques grave. Je pense que tu manques aussi à Harry. »

 Zayn rigole en se retournant sur le dos. « Il me manque aussi. Les histoires de Martin ne sont pas aussi ennuyeuses et elles ne demandent pas dix heures pour être racontées. » Liam éclate de rire et ça fait se sentir Zayn un peu mieux, le fait sourire si grand que ses zygomatiques le tirent. « Je pensais, à um, venir demain ? C’est trop tôt ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Quand tu veux, bébé. Et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je suis si impatient de te voir ! »

« Ouais, okay. Je vais me réveiller tôt et essayer d’en parler à mon père, ok ? »

 

Après avoir un peu parlé, Zayn s’endort au son de la voix de Liam.

 

\- x -

 

Quand Zayn arrive à l’aéroport dans une ville en Amérique, dont il n’a pas pris la peine de retenir le nom, Paul l’attend avec une voiture. Paul explique que Liam est un peu malade, ce qui est pourquoi il n’est pas là comme il avait dit qu’il serait.

 

Zayn fronce les sourcils, demande ce qui ne va pas mais il obtient seulement un haussement d’épaules en retour. « Il ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, il a juste dit qu’il ne se sentait pas bien. »

 

Il s’inquiète tout le long du trajet pour retrouver les garçons là où ils sont. Il espère que Liam va mieux, d’aussi loin qu’il connait Liam il a toujours été en bonne santé.

Zayn court vers le bus lorsque la voiture s’arrête, claquant dans la poitrine d’un Harry Styles en sueur.

 

« Ew, pourquoi est-ce que tu transpires ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me faire un câlin alors que tu es tout transpirant, débile. » Il rigole, poussant malicieusement Harry.

« C’est comme ça que je montre mon amour. » Boude Harry. « Je laisse mon parfum sur toi ! C’est charmant ! »

« Ça ne l’est pas. » Dit Zayn. « Où est mon garçon ? Paul a dit qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien. »

 

Harry à d’un seul coup, l’air nerveux, ce qui ne fait qu’aggraver l’inquiétude de Zayn.

 

« Il est dans sa couchette. Côté gauche, en bas. » Marmonne Harry.

« Uh, très bien. Merci, Haz’. » Dit Zayn un peu confus.

 

Il marche jusqu’au bus, disant bonjour à Niall lorsqu’ils se croisent. Il a l’air un peu nerveux, lui aussi. Zayn veut juste savoir quelle merde est en train de leur tomber sur la tête.

Zayn laisse son grand sac sur le sol à côté de la couchette de Liam, et il tire le rideau pour voir Liam dans un short de basketball face au le mur. Zayn grimpe derrière lui, laissant le rideau ouvert afin qu’il puisse voir ce qu’il fait, et il se pelotonne contre lui, enveloppant un bras autour de sa taille et pousse son nez contre la nuque de Liam.

 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien babe ? Paul a dit que tu te sentais malade. »

« Ça ira, je pense. » Murmure Liam. « Est-ce que tu vas me quitter, Zayn ? »

« Quoi ? » S’exclame Zayn, en tournant Liam vers lui pour voir sa mine inquiète et pâle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ? »

« Eh bien, je veux dire l’article – c’est un faux. Je te le _jure,_ je ne te ferais jamais ça à toi, j’étais avec les gars quand ils ont dit que c’était arrivé, tu peux demander à n’importe lequel d’entre eux mais – » Dit désespérément Liam.

« Liam ! » L’interrompt Zayn, « Ralentis. Quel article ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne l’as pas vu ? » Demande Liam un peu soulagé.

« Vu quoi ? Je n’ai aucune putain d’idée de quoi tu parles ! »

« Il y a un article qui a été posté hier. Cette fille a dit que j’avais couché avec elle et je ne l’ai pas fait. Je ne te ferais jamais ça Zayn, je ne pourrais pas. »

 

Zayn commence à rire, et Liam ressemble à un petit chiot sur qui on vient de taper.

 

« Je suis désolé babe. » Dit Zayn en continuant de rigoler. « C’est juste, je _sais_ que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Et, pour l’amour de Dieu pourquoi est-ce que je volerais, littéralement, jusqu’en _Amérique_  pour te quitter sans t’en avoir parlé d’abord ? »

« Oh. » Dit Liam. « Je veux dire, j’ai juste - _putain._ J’étais tellement _effrayé_ , merde. Jésus. »

 

Liam rit un peu de lui-même, et il y a définitivement des rougeurs sur ses joues qui font rire Zayn un peu plus fort.

 

« T’es un imbécile ! » Rigole Zayn. « Les _rougeurs_ sur ton visage, Dieu que je t’aime. »

 

Zayn se pétrifie dès que les mots sortent de sa bouche. Il le pense sincèrement, mais il n’avait pas prévu de le dire avant un moment. Il ne veut pas effrayer Liam.

 

Mais Liam glousse un peu, et dit facilement « Je t’aime aussi, babe. » avant de rouler sur lui et de l’embrasser si profondément que les orteils de Zayn se recroquevillent.

« Pas de sexe dans le bus, c’est la règle. » Dit la voix de Niall venant de quelque part autour d’eux. Liam se recule, ses yeux brillants et son visage resplendissant se posant sur Zayn qui sourit affectueusement en retour. « Donc tout va bien entre vous ? » Demande Niall.

« Oui. Liam est un idiot paranoïaque, mais je pense que je vais quand même le garder. » Dit Zayn, faisant courir ses doigts sur le visage de Liam, sa main le recouvrant presque entièrement.

Liam lèche sa main, faisant japper Zayn de protestation. « J’ai cru que j’allais te _perdre_ , j’étais _terrifié_. » Gémit-il.

« Je t’ai _dit_ que tu n’avais pas à t’inquiéter. » La voix de Louis sort de on ne sait où.

« Où es-tu ? » Dit Zayn en regardant autour de lui. « Où est-ce qu’il est ? T’étais là pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Oui, maintenant si vous pouviez la fermer pour que je puisse dormir, ce serait adorable. » Râle Louis, amusé. Les rideaux de la couchette, au-dessus à droite de celle de Liam, bougent montrant la présence de Louis. Zayn lance une bouteille d’eau vide à l’intérieur et entend le cri peu viril de Louis. « Dégage ! » Hurle ce dernier, « Je jure devant Dieu, je te tuerais là maintenant si je ne t’aimais pas autant. »

« Aw, Lou’ ! » Dit dramatiquement Zayn, « Je t’aime aussi ! »

Liam rigole et secouant sa tête. « Allez babe, allons vider de l’eau froide dans le dos d’Harry. »

« Okay ! » Répond Zayn excité, sautillant hors de la couchette.

 

\- x -

 

Zayn regarde leur concert cette nuit-là incapable d’enlever le sourire qui barre son visage. Il sait que Liam est la personne la plus attirante qu’il n’ait jamais vue, mais quand il est sur la scène il est indescriptible. Vous pouvez dire qu’il donne de sa personne toute entière et tout son amour dans ce qu’il fait.

Liam sourit plus vers Zayn et il lui envoie des baisers ou chante les paroles droit vers lui de temps en temps, et Zayn est émerveillé de pouvoir dire qu’il est à lui.

Ils ont un rapide baiser passionné dans les backstage jusqu’à ce que Liam soit appelé pour aller à la douche. Puis Zayn va l’attendre dans le bus avec Harry.

Aussitôt que Zayn est assis sur le canapé, Harry laisse tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Zayn, quémandant des caresses dans ses cheveux. Il pousse un soupir de béatitude et se blottit plus dans le canapé, accompagnant le mouvement de Zayn lorsqu’il le fait.

 

« J’imagine qu’après aujourd’hui, il est légitime de vous appeler ‘petits-amis’ ? »

Zayn glousse et hoche doucement la tête. « Je suppose que tu aurais pu beaucoup plus tôt, les tabloïds l’ont fait, on n’en n’avait juste jamais parlé. »

« Je suis content pour vous deux, » Dit Harry en jouant avec le cordon du sweat à capuche de Zayn, « vous êtes trop mignons ensemble et ça me rend malade, mais je n’avais jamais vu Liam aussi heureux, et t’es un bon garçon. »

« Merci, Haz’. » Dit Zayn avec gratitude, « Liam représente beaucoup pour moi, je suis content de pouvoir le rendre heureux. Et je me suis fait trois meilleurs amis en plus grâce à ça. »

Le sourire d’Harry s’agrandit : « Je t’aime, mec. »

Zayn répond avec un « Je t’aime aussi, Harry. » quand le reste des boys arrive. Il lève les yeux et voit Liam en train de faire une moue exagérée.

« Es-tu en train de me voler mon petit-ami, Harry ? » Pleurniche Liam. Cependant, Zayn peut assurer qu’il essaye de ne pas sourire. « Non, dégage, je le veux tout entier. » Dit-il en poussant Harry hors du canapé, qui pousse un jappement et gémit ‘ _Hey !_ ’

 

Liam rit puis il tend sa main, en même temps qu’il secoue sa tête, pour aider Harry à se relever et à s’installer sur les genoux de Niall.

 

« Je pense que je vais aller m’allonger, » annonce Liam, en se tournant vers Zayn, « tu viens ? »

 

Zayn hoche la tête en souriant gaiement et il prend la main de Liam dans la sienne. Liam les arrête devant sa couchette, serre fort Zayn dans ses bras et murmure ‘ _mien_ ’ et ‘ _je t’aime_ ’ dans sa nuque.

 

Zayn rit bêtement, et embrasse la nuque de Liam avant de tapoter ses côtes. « Allez, babe. »

 

Il aide Liam à enlever son t-shirt et son sweat, et Liam l’aide à enlever son jean, sweat à capuche et son débardeur. Les garçons les sifflent mais ils les ignorent.

 

Liam arbore un large sourire avant de dire : « Travail d’équipe ! » et Zayn ne sait pas pourquoi il trouve tout ce que fait ou dit ce garçon, extrêmement attachant.

 

Une fois installés dans la couchette de Liam, avec Zayn complètement allongé sur lui, Liam l’embrasse tendrement, glissant sa main le long de son dos, utilisant ses ongles d’une manière qui fait apparaître la chair de poule sur sa peau et qui fait frissonner Zayn.

Zayn enterre son visage dans le creux du cou de Liam, et il appuie de doux baisers sur sa peau, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient bercés par le bruit lointain des garçons, à l’autre extrémité du bus en train d’applaudir à propos de leurs jeux vidéo.

Zayn pense qu’il pourrait s’y habituer.

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 24/08/2015


End file.
